


【沃德乐x陈乐云】银湖

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, 人体改造, 废土, 涨奶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 在荒废的地表，沃德乐载着陈乐云驶向故乡。
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 18





	【沃德乐x陈乐云】银湖

在露天场所整理物资是件奢侈的事情，毕竟这颗行星最不缺的就是强盗和暴徒。沃德乐没有这个资本。他把在交互站换来的东西一股脑倒在后座，开出起码十公里后，才找了个看上去还算安全的地方熄火落锁。  
如今的安全意味着寂静以及没有生物活动痕迹，这里大概曾是某个城镇，废墟里依稀还能看出一点人类存在过的痕迹，被腐蚀的电线杆砸塌了房屋，但残砖断瓦默不作声，只是投出昏暗的阴影。  
傍晚时雾霾更加浓郁，渗过钢化玻璃也依然散射出阴惨惨的赤红，照在蜷成团的毛毯上，像是这辆车刚经过血淋淋的分娩，产下一团脓污的肿瘤。沃德乐把用的吃的分开，前者丢进后备箱，然后说，陈乐云，起来喝水。  
平时很听话的人却没有什么回应，沃德乐皱起眉头，爬进后座，剥开层层乱裹的毛毯，一股汗湿的热意扑面而来。不回话的男孩被他掰过脸，昏沉的神智似乎有一丝清醒，长睫毛颤颤巍巍地掀开，眼珠却像被污染的天空般雾蒙蒙的，毫不透光。  
你回来了……陈乐云小声说，对不起，我好像又烧起来了。  
沃德乐啧了一声，你就这么看不得我存药是不是。  
话虽如此，他还是翻出了抗生素，兑水喂给陈乐云，然后帮他换了干净衣服。只要有自我意识，陈乐云就很乖，即使沃德乐每次换的都是最便宜的压缩干粮，只能果腹，没有味道，也毫不抱怨地咽下了一小块。沃德乐也一起吃，末了收拾干净，说，我问过了，这家交互站也没有你眼睛需要的燃料。  
没关系的，陈乐云轻声答，我看不见也可以。  
沃德乐不置可否，他捏住陈乐云的下巴，示意他别动，然后凑近前去，身影倒映在那灰蒙的瞳孔上，渐渐放大，但下一秒，就被漆黑吞没。义眼内置保护装置耗能极低，神经电流就可以自主驱动规避异物，陈乐云建议，我摘下来吧？  
不用，沃德乐仔细检查了一下他的义眼，确认没有因为肌体发热造成损坏后放开了他；所以，还是老毛病？  
陈乐云脸红得厉害，默默点了点头。

天已经黑了，车里没有开灯，沃德乐完全是凭借对这具身体的了解才准确捉住他的肩膀，陈乐云的热度还未完全退下，皮肤温暖柔滑，腻不留手。他发着抖，试图咬住呻吟，但当沃德乐粗糙的指尖夹住那两颗滚烫的乳头时，他仍然发出了呜咽。他的乳房原本很小，像青涩的白桃子，现在却鼓得浑圆，硬邦邦地缀在胸上，再往下，是同样涨圆的腹部，皮肤被撑得纤薄软热，几近透明，如同肉做的珍珠。其他地方却还是不成比例的细瘦，顶多因为水肿，线条柔和了些，但看上去还是非常漂亮，也非常淫乱。  
沃德乐不是第一次看到改造人，但陈乐云无疑是技术最精妙的那个，他的外表——尽管过分好看——却依然不会让人错认性别，眉眼中充满着明朗的英气，然而一旦脱掉衣服，从纤细的腰肢开始，异变的下体就构成了一个彻头彻尾的淫秽美梦。  
而现在陈乐云怀孕了，他的洁净脸蛋和肉欲肢体之间的倒错感酝酿出更加妖艳的气氛，即使沃德乐并无此意，也仍然能够理解曾见过的那些为此发疯的人们。

你应该早点跟我说，沃德乐用手掌根部转着圈揉捏他发烫的乳房，这两只白桃子沉甸甸地被他抓在手里，能轻易感觉到皮肤下的肿块；陈乐云断断续续的啜泣中夹杂着破碎的解释：我以为上次之后会好的……没想到……  
他涨奶不通，每次都堵得发炎，尽管沃德乐不算太抗拒帮助他，但陈乐云一是过不去自尊心那关，二来，他也很厌恶每次都会想要更多的自己。沃德乐并不清楚他那微妙的心情，后座空间狭小，为了不压到陈乐云的肚子，他让陈乐云坐在他腿上，后背贴住他的前胸，十足是个糟糕的姿势；他的拇指交替顺着乳腺的方向将肿块往乳头捋，指节硬如铁箍，痛得陈乐云瑟瑟发抖，忍不住向后缩想要躲开，却只把自己更紧地送进沃德乐怀里。  
别动，沃德乐斥道，看他满头汗水，又放缓声音哄他，快好了，你忍着点。陈乐云呜咽着点头，眼泪簌簌流下，滴在沃德乐手背上，他也无法，只能更加利索地掐住他的乳晕，边揉边挤。  
最先出来的液体带点脓血，黄黄红红，粘稠地滴落，令陈乐云死死抓住沃德乐的手，哭得更凶。到后来奶水渐渐变得乳白稀薄，散发出淡淡的腥味，陈乐云终于浑身绷得不那么紧了，两只乳房也不再硬邦邦地缀着，仿佛经过催化变得烂熟，乳肉绵绵地陷在沃德乐手掌中。  
他做这件事已经很熟稔，估计差不多了，终于把陈乐云松开。后者软在他身上，好像没有骨头，呼吸也低微脆弱，沃德乐试了一下他的后背，汗得透湿，幸好车里的恒温系统表现良好，他还特地调高了几度，应该不至于因此感冒。  
起来了，他拍拍陈乐云的手臂，喝点水就睡觉。  
陈乐云回过头来，明明是无法聚焦的眼睛，却无端令人感到哀愁。沃德乐还想说话，陈乐云的手摸索过来，停在他的脸颊边，掌心出奇温暖。  
我……陈乐云欲言又止，随后化为行动，轻轻吻了上来。

他的吻很温柔，充满着信任和眷恋，双腿分开坐在沃德乐腿上，阴唇间流出的淫水已经将裤子打湿。有时候沃德乐会怀疑他是不是在身体里装了一个湖，永远充盈，永远潮湿，永远暖润。  
我不是……沃德乐还想拒绝，陈乐云的舌尖探进他的齿关，既羞涩又孟浪地勾住舌头吮吸，阻止他所以未出口的话。沃德乐下腹一热，就是因为知道每次都会是这样的发展，他才不能主动去要求。陈乐云捧着他的脸，吻得一心一意，腰驯服地塌在他身上，一眼望去，臀肉丰满。沃德乐硬了，兴奋又懊恼地把人拉开，在陈乐云露出失望的表情之前，哑着嗓子说，换个姿势。

陈乐云被按在车座上，腰后垫了毛毯。沃德乐掐住他的乳房用力挤，奶水像小标枪一样滋了出来，陈乐云尖叫，下身也剧烈地泄了出来，溅得到处都是淫靡的甜腥，如同牢笼。他在这种背德的情欲中战栗，乳头也被含进另一个湿热的口腔，等沃德乐喝饱了又去亲他的时候，陈乐云贪得无厌地纠缠住他的唇齿，舌头卷着那颗尖尖的虎牙，双腿也难耐地夹紧沃德乐的腰，想要……我想要……他环住沃德乐的背哽咽，觉得肚子里焚起了一把火，毫无间隔地烧灼着每一寸内脏。  
小骚货，沃德乐咬了他一口，解开裤带，直接捅了进去。他进得很深，却并不急，完全算得上体贴，陈乐云终于如愿以偿，被填满的鼓胀感几乎令他腰背一片酥麻，抽插没几下，花心深处再度激动地渗出湿意，咬住沃德乐的阴茎潮吹了。释放之后，陈乐云人是软的，下面却还很紧，一下一下地夹着沃德乐，任凭他把自己阴道捅成他的形状。  
搞了几轮之后，沃德乐想要射在外面，但陈乐云不放，硬是缠着他射进了花心，拔出来的时候，被操得烂红肿胀的阴唇无法阖上，断断续续地挤出浊白精液。

一番折腾下来，陈乐云的烧已经完全退了，沃德乐又喂他吃了点营养剂，然后收拾了后座。但再好的循环系统一时半会儿也散不掉那股混合着甜腥的淫乱气味，他们一个坐在驾驶座里，一个躺在后座，共同呼吸着这样的空气，分享沉默。  
车窗外是茫茫夜空，月球已经被人类炸毁了，遥远的恒星光芒也穿透不了厚厚的烟尘，只剩下漂浮在天空中的卫星城，华丽而庄严，闪烁着辉煌的光彩。

——被基因改造后的新人类统治的最后避难所，欢迎一切愿意放弃旧史的生物的聚居区。

沃德乐曾经偷渡进去过，那是比旧史上描述过的所有伟大都市加起来都更加炫目的世界，那些杰出的新人类在立体投影的海报上熠熠生辉，被称为——“我们这个时代的希望”。

聚居区能给你更好的照顾，沃德乐突然开口。  
陈乐云枕在那团粗糙的毛毯上，也不反驳，只是低声说，你答应过带我走的，一起去看你家乡那座银色的湖。  
那是因为我不答应的话你就要自杀，沃德乐哼了一句，完全不想回忆遇到陈乐云时的各种兵荒马乱。

……对不起，陈乐云在黑暗中，摸索着握住了沃德乐的手；比起回到聚居区，我宁愿死。

他从来没有说过缘由，但是沃德乐猜测，也许聚居区里生活着他孩子的父亲。毕竟像陈乐云这么漂亮，又显见出身优越的人，不经历一番曲折，是不会沦入如今境地的。

你这样跟我走，也是活不了多久的，沃德乐说。  
地表的环境已经越来越恶劣了，无论是自然还是人与人之间，交互站系统是唯一还在运行的人类曾拥有理智和善意的证明，如今也濒临崩溃。  
我知道，陈乐云却轻轻笑了，呼出的热气拂过沃德乐满是老茧的指尖，像是一个轻盈的吻。

他说，我知道。

【完】


End file.
